1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for generating an artificial constriction in the gastrointestinal tract with a band which can be placed annularly about the particular portion of the gastrointestinal tract. The band comprises a fillable hollow volume, and a closure device for connecting the end regions of the band placed annularly about the portion of the gastrointestinal tract.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a device is disclosed, for example, in the form of a stomach band in EP 1 205 148 A1. The device comprises a band which can be placed about the inlet to the stomach, which is developed with an inner opening extending longitudinally. To irreversibly close the band placed annularly about the stomach inlet, it comprises a closure with a first closure part disposed on one end of the band and an insertion opening and a second closure part disposed on the other end of the band, which can be introduced through the insertion opening and can be snapped facing it.
In a further prior known stomach band, straps are disposed on both ends of the band. In one strap, a lead-through opening is provided through which another strap can be pulled, with the free ends of both straps being sewn together.
After applying the band about the desired site of the gastrointestinal tract, for example, the stomach inlet, fluid is introduced into the hollow volume of the band to generate the desired constriction, whereby the annular opening encompassed by the band becomes constricted. In addition to stomach bands, devices of this type are also applied in particular as anal bands to close off, if occasion arises, an artificial anus.